1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a method for fabricating a nonvolatile memory device, and more particularly, to a method for fabricating a charge trap type nonvolatile memory device with improved reliability.
2. Description of the Related Art
A nonvolatile memory device is a device that can electrically erase and program data and can preserve data even if power is not supplied. Thus, use of the nonvolatile memory device increases in various fields.
The nonvolatile memory device may be classified into a floating gate type nonvolatile memory device and a charge trap type nonvolatile memory device depending on kinds of data storage layers constituting a unit cell. For example, the charge trap type nonvolatile memory device may realize low power consumption, low voltage operation, and high integration.
A conventional charge trap type nonvolatile memory device may include a charge trapping layer, a charge tunneling layer, and a charge blocking layer. The charge trapping layer may be used for injecting and storing charges. The charge tunneling layer and the charge blocking layer may be disposed on bottom and top surfaces of the charge-trapping layer, respectively. The charge trap type nonvolatile memory device may be classified into a silicon/oxide/nitride/oxide/silicon (SONOS) type nonvolatile memory device, a metal/nitride/oxide/silicon (MNOS) type nonvolatile memory device, and a metal/oxide/nitride/oxide/silicon (MONOS) type nonvolatile memory device depending on the materials of the charge trap type nonvolatile memory device.